The Fall
by dragoongfa
Summary: The end of the world is upon Fairy Tail as 10.000 dragons have passed through the eclipse gate at the end of the Grand Magic Games. All is not lost however as the eclipse gate can be used to send someone back to stop the catastrophe from happening. This is Future Lucy's story from the Grand Magic Games as I imagine it.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Fall_**

Part 1

Lucy was tired, for an entire week she and everyone else were running away but was there a choice in the matter?

"Lucy get inside, get inside please!" Yukino yelled from inside the sewer. Lucy looked down and shook her head.

"I have to help them." Lucy replied and disappeared from the top of the manhole.

"Damn it!" Yukino cried out but Lucy didn't hear her.

Lucy looked around her as she tried to orient herself in the middle of the night; there was almost no building left intact in Crocus, Fiore's capital city, after the dragons were done with it. The city had simply ceased to exist since the day the eclipse gate opened.

_'Damn it Lucy they said that they will be fine.' _Lucy thought but she didn't believe it. In the distance she could hear the sounds of battle and she run towards it, all pretences of stealth now forgotten. _'Natsu, Cana, please be okay.'_

It was a desperate plan but they all were in a desperate situation, many had already died by that point and many more would do so if they didn't get what was needed. One hundred volunteers escorted by all of the dragon slayers and most of the surviving mages would scour the city in the night, searching for food and medicine.

Most of the dragons left Crocus the moment they passed through the gate but many still remained in the gate's immediate vicinity, they hoped that the night would provide the necessary cover but the dragons wouldn't let things turn out as they thought it would. It was only natural, dragons have far keener senses than humans, it was foolish to believe that night would be any different than day for them.

They all scattered the moment the first dragon attacked, the dragon slayers and the strongest mages covering them but it wasn't enough, more and more dragons kept entering the fray and soon they all became separated. Natsu and Cana covered Lucy's and Yukino's group as they made their escape back to the sewers but Lucy couldn't just leave them behind. She run towards where she had last seen them only to hear the sounds of battle die out and the hideous laughter of a dragon she knew well.

"I love it when my food takes care of how it tastes!" Zilconis said out loud. "Who would have thought that Alcohol would make humans taste so good?"

"You bastard!" Lucy heard Natsu's pained scream even from that distance. "I will kill you!"

"Kill me?" Zilconis laughed even harder. "You humans haven't even managed to kill even one of us the past week and you say that you, beaten to a pulp and all alone, will kill me?" Lucy reached the battleground only to see Natsu pinned to the ground by Zilconis. "You are pathetic, the woman, who wasn't even a Dragon Slayer, had better chances at killing me than you did."

Lucy immediately hid out of sight and looked around, instinctively looking for Cana but she instantly realized that she was gone. She pushed her grief back and tried to concentrate on the current situation. Perhaps she could free Natsu from the dragon's grasp but they didn't have much of a chance when the dragon would attack again. She nearly screamed in shock when Yukino came next to her.

"What's going on? Where is Cana?" She whispered as low as she could and Lucy just shook her head in response. "Damn."

"We have to free Natsu and limit the dragon's mobility at the same time." Lucy whispered. "Aquarius can flood the place forcing the dragon to take flight but we can't do anything after that."

"Libra can force him to the ground but not for long. I will also have Pisces help Natsu when he is swept away by the water." Yukino replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucy took out one of her Golden keys of the Zodiac and submerged it the water canteen she carried for the past couple of days.

"Open gate of the water bearer; Aquarius." Lucy yelled and Zilconis who was about to finish off Natsu turned immediately to see what the commission was about only to see a wall of water rushing towards him. He immediately spread his wings and took to the skies, leaving Natsu to be swept by the flood.

"Open gate of the paired fish; Pisces." Yukino followed with her Golden Key and immediately the two stellar spirits in human form appeared and rushed to Natsu. "Open gate of the heavenly scales; Libra. Pin the dragon down Libra, don't let it fly freely." Yukino said and Libra immediately changed the gravity, forcing Zilconis to crash onto a ruined building.

"You damn bitches! I will enjoy eating you." Zilconis roared as he struggled to stand on all fours.

Lucy rushed to Natsu who was being supported by the two stellar spirits, both of them disappearing as she got next to him and offered him her shoulder.

"Fire…I need fire to kill this bastard." Natsu said with a trembling voice.

"There is no fire around, we can only see thanks to the moon. We have to go before he is able to move again." Lucy replied.

"The lacrima Jellal made, give it to me."

"It's too dangerous for you; it might kill you in the condition you are in."

"He killed Cana…He also said that he was the one who killed Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane the first day he got here…" Natsu didn't take his murderous gaze off Zilconis as he spoke. "Give it to me and I will kill him…"

"You are just delaying the inevitable." Zilconis laughed as he started walking towards them, crushing everything in his path. "I can already feel the spell weakening."

Lucy looked at Libra and Yukino both looking exhausted from the effort. Without thinking she grabbed the Lacrima crystal from her backpack and gave it to Natsu. "Please live." She said crying as Natsu ate the crystal; he immediately started to convulse violently and fell to the ground. "Natsu!"

"It looks like I won't have to go far for desert." Zilconis said as he stood above them, licking his mouth in anticipation. He made to grab Lucy with one of his clawed palms but Natsu instantly took Lucy on his arms and dodged Zilconis's attack.

"Natsu…" Lucy said as she looked at him, his skin covered with scales while flames flowed out of him, she didn't feel burned where the flames touched her skin, just pleasant warmth. "So this is Dragon force…"

"You bastard…You won't be able to eat anyone from the grave!" Natsu yelled as he let Lucy down and rushed toward the dragon who replied with his dragon roar, Natsu met the attack with his own roar and when the two attacks met they cancelled each other out lifting a cloud of dust as they did. When the dust settled, Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Ha! It looks like he run away." Zilconis said triumphantly. "And he even left me a couple of snacks to keep me occupied." Zilconis looked Lucy and Yukino with a gluttonous expression.

"Fire Dragon's Claw." Natsu's attack hit the dragon from above, causing Zilconis to cry out in pain as his wings were burned to a cinder.

"That's it you puny human, I am done playing with you." Zilconis roared as he rolled on the ground in order to get Natsu off him.

"Playing? Playing? For the past week we haven't been playing you bastard." Natsu screamed as he jumped off and attacked Zilconis again. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

"Argghhh." Zilconis screamed in pain. "How can you be so strong, minutes ago you couldn't land a proper blow." Zilconis cried out as he stumbled but Natsu didn't reply as he landed blow after blow on the dragon. Zilconis went into a desperate counter attack but Natsu was too quick, he dodged and weaved through the Dragon's attacks, delivering even more blows as he did so.

"Stay still you damn human, so I can kill you."

As if replying to Zilconis's taunt, Natsu stood in front of him and with his hand he challenged the dragon to attack him.

"You are fucking dead!" Zilconis roared as he attack with both of his arms.

"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Their attacks collided in mid air and for a moment it seemed like they would cancel each other out again but suddenly Zilconis's arms were severed from Natsu's attack, he passed through them and headed straight for the dragons head. Zilconis barely managed to take an expression of shock before Natsu went through his head like a bullet.

Exhausted from the effort and soaked in dragon's blood Natsu fell to his knees next to Zilconis's corpse panting. Lucy rushed to his side while an exhausted Yukino fell to the ground right after she closed Libra's gate.

"Natsu you did it." Lucy hugged him as she got to him but Natsu kept a solemn look on his face.

"I did it…but Cana…" Natsu returned the hug and they both stood there, silent, as tears flowed from their eyes. It the distance they could still hear the sounds of heavy fighting as the rest of the dragon slayers and mages fought for their lives.

"I have to go help the others." Natsu finally said.

"I will help you!" Lucy replied in an instant.

"No…You are both too tired to go on." Natsu gently pushed Lucy away.

"But…" Lucy felt the wet blood in her arms and looked at Natsu in confusion as the dragon's blood was somehow absorbed by the dragon slayers skin.

"It feels weird." Natsu said as he observed it. "It's the same sensation as when I am eating fire but far more intense."

"Bathed in dragon's blood." Lucy muttered. "Rogue and Sting said that it makes Dragon Slayers stronger when they are bathed in dragons blood."

"You will both go back underground." Natsu said as Yukino stumbled next to them. "Tell them what happened."

"But Natsu, you can't do this alone." Lucy complained.

"Lucy please… I can't lose you as well." Natsu said causing her to momentarily blush.

"I…We will tell them what happened…" Lucy managed to reply as she stood up and went to Yukino's side.

"I will go help the others." Natsu said as he rushed off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Fall_**

Part 2

The diamond dragon in front of him was mean, meaner than what he wanted to admit, the big bleeding gash on his chest a painful reminder of that. None of his attacks seemed to work and he was quickly running out of ideas and most of all, time.

It was weird for him, he usually preferred to fight alone or just with Panther Lily watching his back; he had to admit however that having a strong mage, Erza undoubtedly being exactly that, at his back made things a lot easier for him in the situation they had found themselves in.

He tried not to pay any heed to her fight, he was sure that she would be able to hold that Jaguar dragon back long enough. It was fast and obviously deadly but the fact that it wasn't an elemental dragon gave her a chance to stand her ground against it.

What worried him was the third dragon he thought he had seen; he only caught glimpses of it when they created that opening so Levy could escape.

"Gajeel, focus on our fight." Panther Lily yelled as he carried him. "She can take care of herself."

The diamond dragon was obviously playing with them, unlike the Jaguar dragon it stayed on the ground at all times, refusing to fly even for a short while as they circled around it.

"This one is pissing me off!" Gajeel commented out loud.

* * *

No one was there, the safe house was completely dark and empty, she hoped beyond all reason that someone would have made it there already but no one was there. With trembling hands she made sure that the doors and windows were covered before she lit up the small oil lamp that bathed the small room with its soft light. A single banner of Fairy Tail decorated one of the walls and at the sight of it she instantly burst into tears.

Without thinking she sat at the small desk and took out her notebook and pen, hoping that the writing would somehow calm her down.

_Lucy, you weren't with us when it all started and none of us had the heart to tell you what happened that day. Eight days ago even in our nightmares we couldn't see what the future had in store for us. At the time we were certain that we would win. The last day was a violent battle. Do you remember Lucy? But then on July 7__th__ we lost to destiny. Against all odds we won the Grand Magic game, everyone was so caught up in the celebrations that no one noticed what was happening at the castle. You told us how they came through the gate but we didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Before we could even realize it, they attacked. Master Makarov was the first who died. Jet and Droy also died…And Bisca and Alzack…My dear Asuka also…Lisanna and Elfman drew some of the dragons away but we never saw them again._

Levy couldn't stop herself from crying anymore and the tears flowed from her eyes onto her notebook.

_I can't even put it in words, Lucy._

_I can't take this anymore._

_Someone help us._

She tried to wipe her tears from the paper before it soaked when suddenly the entire room shook as a dragon landed just outside the safe house. She took mortified in horror as she heard its heavy breathing and felt the vibrations as it circled the house. Time seemed to crawl to a standstill for a few moments before the dragon tore off the house's roof with its claws. She held her pen and notebook tightly at her chest as she looked at it for the first time. The moonlight and the lamp painted it with terrifying shadows while its scales reflected the light like they were made of metal. She wanted to scream but no voice came out from her throat. The dragon studied her with its dark eyes for a few seconds, before reaching in to grab her as she finally started to scream.

* * *

The dragon wasn't as strong as the other but Erza knew that the best she could do was to keep it at bay. She had taken her time to study it as they fought and things didn't look good for her, it looked like a Jaguar with its spotty fur and its feline face, if someone would take away its wings and dragon magic it would certainly be a gigantic Jaguar. It was fast, faster than what she could imagine when she first saw it. She managed to stay a step ahead during her fight with it but she was quickly running out of options, from the beginning she knew that it would be hard to damage it but she couldn't have imagined how ridiculously hard it was.

Thick scales were hidden beneath the thick fur and the best she had managed to do up to that point was to attack its obvious weak points with everything she had. She had managed to hit its eyes, the back of its joints even its open mouth when it tried to bite her whole but the attacks barely even scratched it.

Worse of all, the dragon had begun to realize that she couldn't seriously wound it and was now beginning to attack recklessly with an incredible speed. She was forced to instantly requip her flight armor to run away from it as it dashed forward. With full speed she tried to outwit it and go to its side but it was almost as fast as she was. She backed off and tried to create some distance between them but it was still right behind her. As she run she instinctively sidestepped as it suddenly pounced forward with incredibly speed, barely dodging its claws.

She realized that it was starting to predict her movements and that the only option that was left for her was to move erratically as it chased her and even then it would only be a matter of time. She had decided to lure it as far away from Gajeel's fight as possible, in a final game of cat and mouse when a sudden gale of wind came from above her.

Something big crushed on top of the Jaguar dragon that yelled in pain as it was being pinned to the ground. She turned to see what it was and gasped in shock as a third dragon dug it's leg claws deep into the Jaguar dragon's fur.

"What's the big idea you fucking asshole? Go ruin someone else's game." The Jaguar dragon roared, speaking for the first time in front of them.

"What? Kitty doesn't like the scratchies?" The new dragon replied with a laugh.

"Who...Metalicana you bastard, is that you? Get off me!"

"Congratulations Kitty, you win more scratchies!" Metalicana flexed the claws of his left arm and with them he tore off the Jaguars dragon's wings causing it to make a monstrous shriek of pain.

"Metalicana! What are you doing?" The diamond dragon yelled as it turned towards the new arrival.

"I was just observing the fight from above when I saw a rug that somehow begged me to sit upon it." Metalicana replied and with his dragon's roar he obliterated the trapped dragon's head. "And I thought that it would be far more comfortable for me to sit on it as I watch my disciple kill you."

"Disciple? It was you who taught dragon slaying magic to this one you fucking traitor?" The diamond dragon yelled.

"Traitor? I didn't take part in the war you so conveniently missed. No I was just bored after four hundred years and I decided to get a hobby." Metalicana replied with a callous smile.

"You selfish prick, after all these years now you decide to show up?" Gajeel yelled as Panther Lily carried him towards the Iron Dragon.

"Is that how you speak to your teacher you damn brat? Have you forgotten your training manners?" Metalicana yelled back at him. "It looks like I will have to teach you how to appreciate me again!"

Erza who just stood dumbstruck as she watched the verbal exchange was shocked when Metalicana reached out to her with its right arm and dropped an unconscious Levy in front of her.

"Levy!" Erza said as she tried to wake her up.

"You have to take better care of your women Gajeel!" Metalicana said with a smirk.

"They are not my women!" Gajeel barked back at him.

"They are not?" Metalicana looked questionably at Levy and Erza. "I don't know much about what humans find attractive…The screaming crybaby I can understand not being your woman but the redhead? I believe she is your type."

"I am right here you know!" Erza yelled at the dragon as she tried to shake the mental image away from her mind.

"See, she likes to yell… Adamantios, where do you think you are going?" Metalicana yelled to the diamond dragon who had just taken flight, the dragon didn't reply and Metalicana sighted before it sent it's dragons roar towards the fleeing dragon. "You are my disciple's kill."

"Fuck you; I am not sitting around to get killed by you." The diamond dragon yelled as it dodged Metalicana's attack before landing a safe distance away from the Iron dragon.

"I will only kill you if you run away from my disciple you damn coward!" Metalicana said angrily. "However, if you manage to kill my disciple you will be free to go." The Iron dragon then turned towards Gajeel. "Tell you what, I will even throw the rest in as an extra incentive since I don't have any use for them anyway."

"You bastard!" Gajeel yelled at Metalicana.

"So they are your women after all!" Metalicana said triumphantly.

"You haven't changed at all!" Gajeel complained.

"Why should I?" Metalicana replied and tried to make himself comfortable as he sat on top of the Jaguar dragon's corpse.

"Put me down. I will fight alone." Gajeel said to Panther Lily.

"I understand…" The exceed replied. "If worse comes to pass I will make sure they escape."

The diamond dragon had landed in the middle of a large open square, Gajeel picked up a fallen lamppost and started eating it as he casually walked towards it.

"Show me what you have learned." Metalicana roared causing both the dragon and the dragon slayer to attack each other.

Even from the first exchange of blows Gajeel realized that the dragon fought differently from before, it was actually afraid, not of him but of Metalicana. Was his father always so strong that other dragons trembled if fear in front of him?

Although he was raised by one, Gajeel never realized just how strong dragons really were until they appeared a little over a week ago; the seven dragon slayers didn't manage to kill even a single one this past week and now Metalicana killed one without much effort while the other trembled in fear in front of him. Surely Metalicana was stronger than he could ever imagine but why didn't he inherit the same strength? Are dragon slayers that much weaker than their parents?

Why was he so weak compared to his father? In a way he understood the fear the diamond dragon must have felt; during his child hood he felt the same fear first hand. Metalicana's training was ruthless and painful but despite all that training why wasn't he able to even injure the dragon in front of him?

He dodged the dragon's attacks as he waited for an opening, he knew that the dragon wasn't playing around anymore, the fear it felt made it use its full force, while each attack was backed with a clear intent to kill.

Finally he saw an opening and went into the offensive.

"Iron Dragon's Swords." He turned both of his arms into swords and slashed the dragon's side with them, only to see its diamond scales remain completely intact after his attack. He felt the pain on his chest even stronger at that point; it pissed him off, even more as he remembered how the dragon had passed through his Iron scales with ease while he couldn't even scratch it.

"Gajeel! Diamonds are hard but they are not that tough!" He was so focused on the fight; that he didn't realize that Levy had regained consciousness thanks to Erza until she yelled at him; still he didn't dare take his eyes off the dragon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They can cut anything but they can be shattered easily if they are hit the right way!"

He immediately realized what Levy was saying, it was only natural for diamonds to cut Iron but the fact about why his attacks were so ineffective eluded him until that moment. He had noticed that the dragon's movements were unnatural and inefficient but after paying closer attention he finally saw what the dragon was doing. Its movements were such that its diamond scales were always presented in specific angles to him. It was a perfect defense as long as the scales were hit in those angles.

The problem was that even when Panther Lily carried him he couldn't land a proper hit and as he was at the moment he had no chance of finding a proper opening for an attack. His only hope was to go all out with what magic he was left with.

"I have seen through your trick dragon." Gajeel said as he stood still some distance in front of Adamantios.

"That won't do you any good." The dragon replied and roared at Gajeel.

"It's time you felt a new kind of fear!" Gajeel yelled just before the attack hit were he stood. A moment later the diamond dragon was hit by something it couldn't see.

"The Shadows…" Levy whispered as she realized what Gajeel had done while Metalicana grinned in approval.

"What about the shadows?" Erza asked.

"You were still fighting with Minerva when Gajeel fought Rogue; he won after he ate Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slaying magic." Erza turned to the fight and the noticed that something was moving in the shadows, dancing around the dragon and hitting it at every turn.

"I am sure that he thought himself weak for not being able to scratch that fool Adamantios. It took me a few minutes to realize what he was doing the one time I taught that diamond bastard a lesson. He pissed me off so much that I broke every scale and bone on his body before I was done with him." Metalicana said with an unsettling grin. "I took my time too and I didn't stop even when he admitted that he was a weak fool."

Gajeel finally felt the dragon's fear as he danced around it. Not his fear of Metalicana but a new fear, a fear of him, a fear so sweet that it was exhilarating. It was a full moon night and the shadows were plentiful for him, he danced around the dragon using every shadow he could get into.

When he jumped out of the shadows he would deliver one maybe even two hits before jumping back in and unlike before he felt the diamond scales crack and give way with ease.

"You damn bastard!" Adamantios yelled as he lashed out to everything around him. "You have Skiadrums magic too?"

"A spoil from a victory!" Gajeel replied menacingly as he stabbed the dragon at the gut, finally feeling the dragon's blood flow through the wound he opened. The dragon tried to grab him but Gajeel danced around its arm and went onto its back. The dragon spread its wings and took flight, trying to shake Gajeel off him.

"That won't do you any good." Gajeel said as he got hold of one of the dragon's wings and wrapped an Iron restraint around the wing's base.

"Wait, stop!" The dragon pleaded as Gajeel tightened the Iron restraint. The diamond scales gave way and shattered after a few moments.

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Swords." Gajeel turned both of his arms into Iron Shadow swords and he used them as a scissor as he cut off the dragon's wing. Adamantios yelled in terror as he fell to the ground, his diamond scales instantly shattering from the impact. He made to stand but Gajeel who was still standing on its back stabbed him.

"Please…" The dragon pleaded.

"For a week now you have been callously killing humans by the thousands and now you ask for mercy?" Gajeel said with a cold voice before he stabbed the dragon at the back of its head. Gajeel stopped using his dragon slaying magic and fell off the dragon and onto the ground exhausted.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she, Erza and Panther Lily rushed towards him but Metalicana was quicker than them and after a short flight he got to him first.

"Well done brat!" Metalicana said as he picked him up. "I would have preferred it if you had only used the magic I taught you but it was a nice kill so I will let it slide." Gajeel muttered something unintelligible in response causing Metalicana to laugh as used its claws and with single motion he tore open Adamantios's corpse and then put Gajeel inside the bloody tear.

"What are you doing?" Levy yelled and tried to go to Gajeel but both Erza and Panther Lily held her back.

"I am making him stronger…" Metalicana mumbled as he turned to her. "I guess you are his woman then?" The dragon continued taking Levy by surprise.

"I am not his woman!" Levy managed to reply.

"I don't know much about how humans do their business but I don't think that I am that far off my mark…" Metalicana said. "Anyway, my brat is an idiot who can't see what's in front of him; be the smart one and try to keep him out of trouble."

"I…I don't…I am already doing that damn you..."

"That will do." Metalicana smiled at that and turned his gaze towards Gazeel who was still barely conscious.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Levy asked after a few moments.

"Dragon Slayers get stronger when they are bathed with the blood of a dragon they killed, it also rejuvenates their body." Metalicana replied.

"Excuse me…" Erza cut in. "I want to ask you a few questions."

"You are one of my brat's friends aren't you?"

"Yes." Erza replied. "Although we were enemies at first I am proud to call him a comrade and a friend." Metalicana studied Erza for a few moments and smiled at her honesty.

"Fine but…" He raised his head as if he heard something in the distance, the others could hear the faint sounds of battle that reverberated through the ruined city but they didn't hear anything other than that. "Someone just killed Zilconis." Metalicana whispered.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Just a fool I had the displeasure of knowing..." Metalicana said as Gazeel started to stir. "Stay still as your body absorbs the blood you brat, using two elements together drains a lot of power."

"You said something about answering my questions." Erza said to the dragon.

"I will answer your question but now is not the time. As soon as my brat is back to shape we will go and scare the other dragons away." Metalicana said as he raised his head again. "This night is turning out to be quite interesting."


End file.
